


Officer Off-Duty

by Only1leia



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Handcuffs, Love, Police, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1leia/pseuds/Only1leia
Summary: Nicole comes home from work to Waverly in her cheerleading outfit, what more could you want?





	Officer Off-Duty

Nicole pulled up to her house in the police cruiser, parked, and shut off the headlights. The kitchen light was on, brightly shining a welcoming beam of light. If the light was on, it must mean Waverly was inside. She took the keys out of the ignition and ran up the front steps.

Opening the door, she peeked around on the other side, hoping to see Waverly, but the petite girl wasn't there. Nicole entered the quiet house, setting keys down gently. “Waverly? Are you home?” She called out, tentatively. She looked around, then caught movement on the stairs. As she caught sight of Waverly, her chest tightened. She was in her cheerleading get-up again. Nicole froze, looking at her girlfriend’s toned legs and abs. She doesn't even know when Waverly has time to maintain that sexy figure, but she doesn't care either.

“Officer Haught,” Waverly cooed, taking a step down, “I've been … naughty,” Waverly gave her a little wink, then Nicole realized, finally, she wasn't holding Pom poms. She was holding a pair of her extra set of handcuffs that stayed in her bedside drawer. The cuff was balanced on her pointer finger which Waverly bent in a gesture to beckon the fully uniformed officer to her.

Nicole was more than willing to play this game. She started up the stairs, watching Waverly climb back up them carefully. Reaching the top, Waverly spun the handcuffs around her finger, but they quickly slipped from her fingers and flew towards Nicole. Waverly winced, but Nicole’s reflexes were fast and she snagged them from the air before they fell on the floor. “Oh, my, Officer,” Waverly said softly, genuinely impressed with the catch. She held her arms out, wrists together as she backed her way into Nicole's bedroom, "I've been so bad... are you gonna lock me up?" Hazel eyes blinked up innocently at the taller woman.

The redhead’s eyes flashed playfully as she toyed with the cuffs for a moment before deciding to slap them around the outstretched wrists. She took a large step in, holding Waverly by her now cuffed wrists. She led her gently backwards, wrapping her free hand around to Waverly's back as she tipped her down to the bed behind her. Waverly inched her way onto the bed further, but her bound hands were impeding her progress. Nicole put her hands on her hips, watching her for a moment. The short blue and white skirt would smooth out as she pushed herself backwards, then ride up slightly as her legs bent and back arched to push again, the combination of friction and momentum catching the fabric. Nicole bit the side of her lip, then slid her strong hands underneath her girlfriend, sliding her easily to the middle of the bed, Waverly's head finally able to reach the mass of pillows Nicole kept on her bed. After moving her into place, she climbed up on the bed, legs on either side of her slender body. Nicole looked down on her. Waverly had a devious smile and a wink in her eyes. Her eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, and Officer Haught took that invitation gladly. Her left hand gripped the chain on the cuffs, guiding Waverly's arms above her head and down to rest gently next to the headboard. Her other hand slid down the left side of the skintight cheer outfit she was wearing. The tips of her fingers reached flesh much sooner than expected, the skirt only covering about 4 inches of upper leg. Nicole felt Waverly twitch beneath her as fingers met thigh. Nicole gently trailed her fingernails along her thigh, releasing the hand holding Waverly's cuffed wrists and matched the gentle touches on both sides. When Nicole couldn't comfortably reach further behind her, she brought her fingers back up Waverly's smooth legs. The hands disappeared under the short skirt, ready to slide her panties off, but was mildly surprised when she found no fabric underneath. With grin she slid both thumbs together, meeting on either side of her girlfriend’s lower lips as she slowly pushed herself down along the length of Wave’s body until her head was between Waverly's knees. She heard the cuffs clink softly as Waverly instinctively tried to reach down for the red hair, but finding herself unable to do so. She rested her hands with the cold metal on her exposed midriff as Nicole’s thumbs gently pulled the lips apart and scooched closer. Warm breath suddenly radiated towards her, getting trapped in the small space that her skirt covered. Waverly felt a stirring down below, knowing she was ready for anything Haught had in store.

The deputy paused, considering. She had options, but what to do … her eyes looked up, barely connecting with Waverly's as she was about nose level to the top of her skirt. Waverly’s legs bent at the knees as she dug her feet into the soft bed, causing Nicole to get a full view of the soft dark bush under the skirt. She plunged in, thumbs sliding down as her hands cradled her ass and her nose touched the already wet crevice. She lifted her chin, feeling it glide smoothly before she stuck her tongue out and placed it gingerly on the hard knob that was Waverly's clit. Waves gasped, her feet digging in harder, which raised her hips higher. Nicole’s breath caught in her throats as she lowered her head, tongue sliding down the soft slit, tasting the salty sweet unique taste that was Waverly. When she reached the bottom, her tongue slid all the way in and Waverly's knees turned to jelly, her hips slamming down trapping Nicole's hands underneath. Nicole felt a moan release, unbidden and unexpected. The sound was muffled and Waverly shuddered with it, feeling an electric pulse from the vibration inside. She felt Nicole withdraw her tongue, licking upwards as it exited her body. Waverly's hands whipped behind her to grab onto one of the pillows, hips rising again, pushing herself hard against Nicole and her mouth. Her breath left her chest as she felt the length of her tongue inside, coupled with Nicole's nose nuzzling her clit above. Waverly felt her insides clench and release. The hands clenching the pillow brought it to her chest and Waverly bit down on a corner of it as she felt the rush begin to flow.

Nicole tasted fresh cum, feeling the pulsing walls around her tongue. She eased out, much to Waverly's dismay. “Oh, Nic,” she gasped, “mmm, please,” her eyes begged her while her legs trembled. Haught licked her own already wet lips, bringing one hand out to nudge Waverly's knees apart slightly. Her pussy was throbbing and practically calling for more. A single nail traced her inner thigh, causing Waverly to shake with anticipation. She felt Nicole insert her fingertip, sliding it the length of her slit. “Oh god, just fuck me already.” Waverly breathed as her hands squeezed the throw pillow on her chest.

Wasting no more time, Officer Haught plunged two fingers into the warmth. Waverly shrieked with pleasure into the pillow, her hips moved with Nicole, trying to push against her hand harder, but Nicole teased her by moving her hand further away so Waverly had to work for it. Again those fingers disappeared into her girlfriend, Nicole lowering her head once more and pressed her tongue against her pulsing clit, slowly making small circles as her hand pumped in and out. Waverly was squirming and panting, the cuffs clinking together as she maneuvered them around. A loud moan erupted as Waverly felt the climax, her hips pushing against Nicole's fingers, feeling a slight tickle in her abdomen. Nicole was now sucking the hard nub of pleasure and Waverly felt the mad rush release from her. Nicole felt her fingers get squeezed tight and a flood of fresh sticky cum flow around them. She released the clit from her mouth, her own breath shaky as she felt Waverly relax once more, releasing the two fingers inside. “Oh, baby,” Waverly whispered, her energy drained. “Get these off me,” she waved the cuffs in front of her. Nicole was still wearing her police uniform and grabbed some cuff keys, snapping the lock free. As soon as she had her arms back, she sat up and wrapped them around Nicole's neck, squeezing her close as she covered her in kisses, finally separating Haught's lips apart with her tongue and kissing her deeply and passionately. “Wow sweetie… that was …”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow up, waiting. “What, was it good?” Her smile to Waverly was radiant. It also helped that the setting sun had started to creep in the window, lighting the fiery red hair up in a way that's impossible to describe.

“Oh baby, it was better than good…” she trailed off, sliding back down to lie and pulling Nicole down with her. “It was exquisite,” she sighed dreamily.

Nicole slid off and snuggled up against Waverly's side. “Mm, mm-hmm,” she agreed, her eyes closing as she traced Waverly's jaw, resting one finger against Waverly's lips. Waves poked her tongue out, giving the finger a quick lick. She tasted herself on Nicole, and proceeded to lick the length of the finger placed so strategically there. Nicole slid the other arm underneath Waverly, holding her close.

Waves looked at her girlfriend and the closed eyes. Her lips drew into a small pout, even though Nicole couldn't see her. Waverly nudged her gently and Nicole's eyes opened to look at the beautiful woman with the pursed lips. “Your turn?” She asked simply.

Nicole answered her by wrapping arms around her in a hug and shaking her head into Waverly's body, “Later, I just want to snuggle with you now.” Waverly lay back and wrapped arms gently around Nicole's head, caressing her cheek softly as she closed her own eyes and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or critiques! ❤️


End file.
